1. Field
Embodiments relate to a composition for encapsulating the organic light emitting diode device and an organic light emitting diode display using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is an apparatus to emit lights itself using electroluminescence, and includes an organic light emitting diode.